


I Didn't Say That

by GypsyInk



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyInk/pseuds/GypsyInk
Summary: After the incident with his doubles, Nathan swore Fargo would never go near his brain again. Why on earth had he changed his mind? Fargo was a dead man.





	I Didn't Say That

“Carter. And I thought my migraine couldn’t get any worse.”

“Oh, haha,” Jack said, walking further into Nathan’s office. “I thought you’d like to know we found the source of the interference. One of your reckless brainiacs altered the frequency of some thingamajig. Without compensating for something or other, causing a doo-hickey to overload. Henry says it’s under control now.”

“You realize that told me nothing.” Nathan replied, looking up from his paperwork for the first time, eyes mocking. He wasn’t sure how Carter managed to do his job so well and seem so frustratingly _stupid_ at the same time. He’d been in a town full of PhD’s for years; even his daughter had developed a rather brilliant mind. Couldn’t she have passed some of Tesla’s wisdom along? Done her part to protect the town from Carter’s massacre of basic scientific concepts?

“What?” Jack asked, not quite catching the quiet insult that was a bit odd for Stark. Not the sentiment, of course, but Stark usually made sure his insults were well heard.

“That told me nothing,” Nathan repeated, eyebrow raised. “You seem a bit slower than usual, Sheriff.”

Jack didn’t have a chance to answer as Henry walked into the office, moving past him to drop a tablet on the desk. He glanced back at Jack and shook his head a bit, well past the point of acknowledging the snipping between the town Sheriff and the Director of GD. Even he possessed only so much patience, and that rivalry could quickly wear it thin.

“Dr. Collins was convinced his work with superconducting magnets wasn’t enough to keep him from getting redacted. He was attempting to make unauthorized improvements to his old signal transmission unit. It was the last project he had that the DOD didn’t rip apart. I think he was trying to get back in their good graces,” Henry summarized, tone conveying his distaste for government involvement in the world of science. 

“And out of mine,” Nathan replied smoothly, only to be cut off by an anxious sheriff. 

“So he didn’t short-circuit some permanent damage into our brain?”

“Would you notice?” Nathan asked, raking his eyes over Carter wondering how someone so damn infuriating could be so attractive. The fact that he wanted to grab the man by his throat, shove him against a wall and kiss him senseless could easily be attributed to crossed wires. There was a fine line between love and hate, and he’d always loved walking fine lines. Not liking the puzzled look Carter was giving him, he cut his gaze back to Henry. “So, no effects? Other than this headache.”

“You should be perfectly fine,” Henry answered with a quick shake of his head, one hand making a slight gesture of uncertainty. “Theoretically, of course. The MRI’s were clear, but it wouldn’t hurt to take note if you experience any symptoms.”

“Right,” Jack said, running his hand over the top of his head. “I’m done. Since no-one is letting me arrest Dr. Collins, I can go back to the station, pretend I have an actual job to do from there. Stark, Henry, I’ll see you later,” he finished, making a hasty retreat from the office.

***

Jack was sitting in his chair, feet propped up on the desk and arms folded across his chest, trying to decide if he was going insane or if he was actually hearing voices in his head. Henry and Fargo had both said the communication devices they were supposed to be testing hadn’t had time to activate. He couldn’t imagine that the things he heard had actually been coming from Stark’s brain. Or his, for that matter, so that didn’t leave him with very many options. Maybe Stark was messing with him. Maybe he actually had gone insane. Maybe he really hated Eureka sometimes. 

“You’ve been sitting there like that for two hours,” Jo said as she walked back into the office, perching on the edge of his desk next to the Vinspresso she dropped down for him. “Any particular reason?”

Jack sighed, running his hand over his hair. He could say no, and Jo would know he was lying, but she probably wouldn’t call him on it. Of course, his only other option for this particular conversation would be Henry. Henry was a great friend, but he was also a true scientist who would probably start testing him immediately and even worse, call Stark. He wanted more time to think first. Or to not make a fool of himself if he had somehow managed to go insane. 

“Earth to Carter,” Jo said, waving a hand in front of his face for effect. “Spill.” 

“Nathan Stark,” Jack said, leaning forward to grab his cup. “I’m going insane.” He took a sip, wincing as it burnt his tongue, pointedly ignoring Jo’s confused glare as he tried to form thoughts coherent enough to share. 

“Not to sound like Nathan Stark or anything,” Jo said, stressing the name, “but you’re making _no_ sense.” She chugged down her Vinspresso, apparently unaffected by the barely below boiling temperature of the beverage, which in that moment seemed pretty unfair. Jack resisted the urge to knock the cup into her face as she was taking a sip, but only just. 

“Either I’m going insane, Stark is trying to drive me insane, or he wants to have his wicked way with me.” Jack said finally, speeding up as he finished his explanation.

Jo didn’t give him a chance to finish explaining. “Is there an all of the above option?” She asked, her slight smirk and a knowing twinkle in her eye the only indication she’d heard the end of his sentence. 

“Did you hear me? I said I think that Nathan Stark wants to have sex with me.” Jack said a bit louder than necessary as Jo rolled her eyes. 

“Ten percent of Eureka thinks Stark wants to have sex with you.” 

“It was that damn communications test. It wasn’t supposed to work at all, it wasn’t even supposed to have started, but I think it did. Because when I said something about making an arrest, Stark made a very R-rated comment about my handcuffs, except he didn’t. Say anything. But I heard it. Wait. _What_ about ten percent of Eureka?” 

“What about your handcuffs?” Jo countered, smirk growing to a full-blown grin. 

“Jo.” Jack warned, voice returning to somewhat normal, with at least a tiny hint of authority in his voice. 

“I thought you knew about that,” she answered, far too innocently. “You and Stark have been an option in Vince’s betting pool for a while now. Don’t tell me you never thought about it,” she prompted, chuckling as his eyes widened.

“I.. Me. And, and… Stark. Who’s betting on that?” Jack stammered out, trying to decide if he’d ever thought about it before.

“Like I said, about ten percent of the town Carter.” Jo glared. “You didn’t answer the question.” Jack sighed.

“Not really. I mean, I’m not blind, he’s an attractive guy and I’ve had the passing thought here or there. But not seriously, didn’t seem like an option. Still doesn’t, even if I’m not the only one with stray thoughts. Our jobs put us on opposite sides of the fence all the time. Hell, common sense does that. He,”

“Carter,” Jo cut in.

“He infuriates me,” Jack continued, ignoring the interruption. “He’s constantly risking life, limb, and universe and somehow he does it all with superiority complex even god would envy.”

“Carter.”

“I make his life miserable on a daily basis and honestly, I enjoy making his job harder. I’m pretty sure he resents my presence on the planet never mind in Eureka, and that’s just to start the list. I lack the hundred and one degrees necessary to discuss anything that interests him and I think it’s safe to say he doesn’t want to watch the ball game with me.” He finally paused to take a breath, giving Jo the opportunity to jump in.

“Have you asked him?” Jo pressed, rolling her eyes at his blank look. “Stark. Have you asked him to watch a game?”

“Obviously not.” Jack said forcefully, eyeing her like a questionable refrigerator find.

“You probably should. And when you realize I’m right, you should let me know before you do. I’d like to raise my bet before I win,” Jo teased as Jack dropped his head to his desk, frowning when it didn’t knock him unconscious.

 

 


End file.
